Stampylonghead
Joseph Garrett (born: ), better known online as Stampylonghead, Stampylongnose, or just Stampy, is a popular British Minecraft YouTuber who primarily creates Minecraft Let's Play videos directed toward a younger audience. His original channel is stampylongnose, however, since 2012 he has been uploading content primarily to his current main channel, stampylonghead (Garrett still prefers to be called Stampy.) His Stampylonghead channel was originally created on July 29, 2011, as a side-channel for his vlogs and console gameplay. Among the first videos he uploaded to this channel were Minecraft videos set in Stampy's Lovely World, the first world he ever created in Minecraft, and the world which has become home to his longest running and most consistently popular series. Stampy has since built hundreds of attractions in the world, such as Houses, Shops, Minigames, and Rides in 'Stampy's Funland.' Stampy has appeared in various Children's TV shows, such as Diddy TV and APPsolute genius, both from the British network CBBC. In addition, Stampy has appeared multiple times on news channels to discuss his life and career. Stampy's Birth Date has been mentioned in his videos, in addition, fellow YouTuber and frequent collaborator iBallisticSquid has also mentioned that he was celebrating Stampy's birthday in one of his own Crazy Craft episodes. Stampy's birth date had been known previously due to a Q&A on ABC News, and another at Minecon in 2013. Biography Early Life Joseph Garrett was born in Hampshire, England, on December 13, 1990. He was raised there with his two older sisters. As a child, he developed a passion for video games, and his favorite academic subject was science. Of his school experience, he said: "I was usually one of the quieter kids in lessons, but I still liked to joke around!" His hobbies were reading and practicing Magic, and he was also interested in Pokémon. When he was in high school, he discovered his passion for making videos. His first videos mainly consisted of him and his friends filming each other performing silly stunts, but eventually, he began to independently create videos of short fictional stories. These videos were mostly created through claymation, and his channel name is a reference to a character who appeared in these shorts. Adulthood While at University, Stampy studied Video Production and received a degree in Film and Television Production. During this time, he also co-hosted a student radio show. He said of this experience, "I was pretty awful, but it helped my ability to speak unscripted." While at University, he also worked as a bartender in a Pub near his College. He partly credited this work with building his confidence, due to the job requirements of speaking to strangers, and dealing with stressful situations. At this time, he began playing Minecraft, and uploading Let's Play videos to YouTube. When his videos began to attract significant attention, he left his job to focus completely on his YouTube career. Personal Life Joseph Garrett is currently engaged to Bethany Bates, also known as Sqaishey Quack. They live together with their cat, Ori, and dog, Alyx, and their bird. Friends iBallisticSquid IBallisticSquid (commonly referred to as Squid) is one of Stampy's closest friends and frequently appears in videos with him. They have collaborated on many Minecraft projects, including their Quest, Crazy Craft, Pixelmon, and Race to the Moon series, in addition to many other Minecraft Adventure Maps and Challenges. Squid and Stampy run a joint channel called MagicAnimalClub, where they have posted a series of podcasts, in addition to vlogs and BTS clips. Stampy has also created a joke channel called 'Let's Cress,' as a result of a Quest episode in which Stampy mistakenly said "Let's Cress" instead of "Let's Quest." This mistake led to the two joking about how to Let's cress sounded like the name of a cooking channel. At the end of the video, Stampy proposed a new channel as a result of the joke. On this channel, he has since uploaded a series of humorously deadpan videos about Watercress. Stampy has worked with Squid more than any other collaborator and considers him to be the YouTuber with the closest sense of humor to his own. Sqaishey Quack Sqaishey Quack (Sqaishey) is another of Stampy's closest companions. In real life, She has appeared with Stampy on many videos, including their Den series (Sky Den, Cave Den, and Ocean Den), Super Happy Fun Time, Super Mario Maker, and Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles. In real life, she is Stampy's Fiancée. Content In addition to Minecraft, Stampy has played a variety of console games, including: *Doki-Doki Universe *Disney Infinity *Broken Age *Rain *Papa & Yo *The Unfinished Swan *The Walking Dead *Deus Ex *Shadow of the Colossus *Spelunky *Disney Infinity *Slender *ICO *The Sims 4 *Journey *Unravel *Terraria *Ratchet & Clank *Splatoon *Splatoon 2 *Stardew Valley *Super Mario Maker *Yonder: The Cloud Catcher Chronicles *Detective Pikachu *Pokémon Moon *Yo-kai Watch *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Super Mario Odyssey Stampylonghead is currently one of the most subscribed Minecraft YouTubers. In 2014, his channel reached 3 million subscribers, with an additional 1.8 million added in 2015. Currently, he has over 9 million subscribers. In 2012, Stampylonghead was one of the top 10 trending YouTube channels. When his channel was removed by YouTube, the hashtag #savestampy became one of the top ten most commonly used hashtags on Twitter. Stampy's most popular videos are primarily his Let's play videos on the Xbox 360 edition of Minecraft, specifically his Lovely World series. Stampy has collaborated with many Minecraft YouTubers in this series and others, including;'' L for Leeeeee x, iBallisticSquid, Daisy, Rosie, Chloe, Sqaishey, Amy Lee, Netty, Finball, Longbow'', and Longshot. ''His most recent Minecraft helpers are ''Polly Reindeer, William Beaver, ''and ''Fizzy Elephant. Stampy also occasionally uploads rounds played on Minecraft Hunger Games maps. He has collaborated with many YouTubers in these videos as well. Stampy's Lovely World, created in Minecraft on the Xbox 360, has become his main series. In these videos, his main helper is a character called Lee Bear. The character was originally created around YouTuber L for Leeeeee x, who left the role after he ran into legal trouble. Since then, the character has been played by another unknown person. In his Lovely World, Stampy has created a wide variety of games, attractions, and buildings. Stampy has also created a feature in this world which he calls his Love Garden, and in which he recognizes fans who have sent him a creation that he finds unique or artistic. He adds his fans to the Garden by writing their names on Minecraft signs. Stampy has also appeared in the first episode of Gamers Guide To Pretty Much Everything. Channels Stampylongnose This is the channel on which Stampy began his YouTube career in 2006. At first, he primarily uploaded unstructured videos of himself and friends. Eventually, he transitioned to uploading gaming videos with commentary. At this time he mostly played games meant for an older audience, as this was before his channel became more family-oriented (Stampy has since made all inappropriate videos private, and never swears.) He has slowed his rate of uploads to the channel since 2012, when he transitioned to his current channel, Stampylonghead. He has since used the channel to release his vlogs and his Let's Talk series. The channel currently has 700,000 subscribers. Stampylonghead This has been Stampy's main channel since his transition in 2012. This channel was first created in 2011 as a side-channel to Stampylongnose. On this channel, he uploads Let's Plays of family-friendly games such as Minecraft, Super Mario Maker, Terraria, and many others. The channel currently has over 9 Million subscribers. Let's, Cress This is a joke channel on which Stampy occasionally releases humorous deadpan videos related to Watercress. It was created as a result of an in-joke from one of Stampy's Quest videos, in which he mispronounced Quest as Cress. The channel gained nearly 100,000 subscribers at its peak. Other projects In 2015, Stampy signed a two-book deal with Egmont Publishing. His first book is titled Stampy's Lovely Book and was first published in 2015. The second is titled Stick with Stampy! and was released the following year. He is currently writing another book and has a "Book Diary" series https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTWbcXAiyS8&list=PLlfM6UmAKYiMqUK2re1oU12BdNCb0qOAl Reece Dillon On October 16, 2013, a YouTube user named 'Reece Dillon' uploaded a video in which he painted Stampy in a negative light. This video caused a serious backlash among Stampy's fans, who began to upload videos reprimanding Reece for his unfounded negativity regarding Stampy. Eventually, the conflict escalated far enough that Dillon's channel was removed by YouTube Staff. Minecraft Hiatus On October 31, 2018. Stampy uploaded his 657th Lovely World ''video, a Halloween special titled Terror Trio. In this video, he announced that he planned to take a break from uploading Minecraft videos. He has since returned, uploading videos on a game called Dreams. ] Trivia * On his Stampylongnose channel, Stampy once ran a series called "Is It Worth It?" in which he would assess the value of specific videogames. On this channel, he also uploaded Let's Plays on the videogame ''Halo, which he has cited as a personal favorite. * Stampy stopped uploading subscriber specials after 1 million, but he made another when he hit 5 million. He also uploaded a 7 million Subscriber Special, and an 8 million Subscriber Special, titled "Build My Life," after the Draw My Life genre. * On 2 December 2013, Stampy received an email from google stating that his YouTube channel had been terminated on the grounds that he had broken multiple community guidelines and that he couldn't appeal to the decision. He posted the details of his predicament on Facebook and Twitter where he began receiving support from many users. Markus 'Notch' Persson, creator of Minecraft, tweeted "I don't have any assets at Google, so I can't help #savestampy." #savestampy reached the top-trending on Twitter, and iBallisticSquid released a video to the community as a "Call to arms" which included a link to a petition on Change.org set up by AmyLee33. Stampy's channel was reinstated and he was let off with a "Thorough warning". #savestampy was 3rd in the top trending list on Twitter, and AmyLee33's petition reached 6000 signatures. Stampy released a short video afterward, titled "Channel Update - Stampy Saved" explaining what had happened. * Stampy has been featured the thumbnail of a YouTube Anniversary video and has also been a featured creator in the 'Gaming' section of Youtube, alongside CaptainSparklez and others. * Stampy voiced his own character in Minecraft: Story Mode, alongside other YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez, Stacyplays, LDShadowLady, and DanTDM. *On July 29, 2018, it was announced on Stampy's twitter that he and his partner, Sqaishey, would be getting married. *On October 31, 2018, In the Lovely World episode 'Terror Trio,' Stampy announced that he planned to take a break from uploading videos to focus on writing a novel series. *He became vegan in 2018. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channels Stampy was ranked 10th on Watch Mojo's Top Let's Play YouTube Channels. Top 10 Most Popular YouTube Channels of 2014 Stampy was ranked 5th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Channels of 2014. Top 10 British YouTubers Stampy was ranked 6th on Watch Mojo's Top British YouTubers. Top 10 YouTube Minecraft Channels Stampy was ranked 4th on Watch Mojo's Top YouTube Minecraft Channels. Subscriber Milestones *Stampy reached 1 million Subscribers on January 6, 2014. *Stampy reached 2 million Subscribers on March 9, 2014. *Stampy reached 3 million Subscribers on June 28, 2014. *Stampy reached 4 million Subscribers on October 17, 2014. *Stampy reached 5 million Subscribers on February 4, 2015. *Stampy reached 6 million Subscribers on June 26, 2015. *Stampy reached 7 million Subscribers on February 4, 2016. *Stampy reached 8 million Subscribers on October 30, 2016. *Stampy reached 9 million Subscribers on June 10, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *Stampy Hit 100,000 Video Views On October 20, 2012. *Stampy Hit 250,000 Video Views On November 27, 2012. *Stampy Hit 500,000 Video Views On January 13, 2013. *Stampy Hit 750,000 Video Views On February 16, 2013. *Stampy Hit 1 Million Video Views On March 10, 2013. *Stampy Hit 5 Million Video Views On May 20, 2013. *Stampy Hit 10 Million Video Views On June 10, 2013. *Stampy Hit 25 Million Video Views On July 14, 2013. *Stampy Hit 50 Million Video Views On August 14, 2013. *Stampy Hit 75 Million Video Views On September 7, 2013. *Stampy Hit 100 Million Video Views On October 8, 2013. *Stampy Hit 200 Million Video Views On November 27, 2013. *Stampy Hit 300 Million Video Views On December 27, 2013. *Stampy Hit 400 Million Video Views On January 17, 2014. *Stampy Hit 500 Million Video Views On February 7, 2014. *Stampy Hit 600 Million Video Views On February 23, 2014. *Stampy Hit 700 Million Video Views On March 12, 2014. *Stampy Hit 800 Million Video Views On March 30, 2014. *Stampy Hit 900 Million Video Views On April 17, 2014. *Stampy Hit 1 Billion Video Views On May 4, 2014. *Stampy Hit 2 Billion Video Views On October 12, 2014. *Stampy Hit 3 Billion Video Views On March 4, 2015. *Stampy Hit 4 Billion Video Views On August 26, 2015. *Stampy Hit 5 Billion Video Views On April 28, 2016. *Stampy Hit 6 Billion Video Views On May 9, 2017. Wikitubia Age Rating 10 (Before Cat to the Future) 5LV (After Cat to the Future) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views